


Closer

by Night_n_Sky



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mindless Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_n_Sky/pseuds/Night_n_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets closer and closer to telling Rose what he feels for her, but keeps on drawing back. But what if Rose took the first step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

_I have to tell her, but I can’t. It’s impossible._  
  
The Doctor sat on the jump seat in the console room, lost in thought. The soft humming of the TARDIS was all he could hear as Rose was off to bed, probably in Dreamland already. He stood up and patted one of the TARDIS coral pillars.  
  
 _I should tell her, shouldn’t I? But how? How will she react?_  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
 _What do you think?_  
  
The TARDIS hummed in approval and the Doctor chuckled.  
  
 _You girls are all the same! So dramatic and hopeless. Ah well._  
  
The Doctor left the console room and went down the first corridor. He was just about to enter his bedroom when he heard soft mumbling coming from the other room. He peered through the crack of the door and saw Rose wriggling. The Doctor smiled.  
  
 _Nothing’s wrong, she’s fine. Just going through a nightmare._  
  
“Doctor!”  
  
The Doctor looked up, afraid he’d woken up Rose. She was still asleep.  
  
“Please, ple… don’t leave me. I can’t. I can’t!” Rose yelled while she tried to grab something in the air.  
  
The Doctor entered her room on tip toes and knelt beside her. He took her hand and tried to calm her down.  
  
“Rose, it’s all right, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, not without you.” He whispered and kissed the back of her hand. The wriggling stopped and a little smile appeared on her face. He stroked the locks of hair out of her face and he sighed.  
  
“I love you.” Rose giggled.  
  
The Doctor’s head shot up and he stared at Rose. Her eyes were still closed and it seemed like her nightmare was over.  
  
 _Did she just say that? Nah. She’s asleep. Humans often do that, talking in their sleep. She’s just saying stuff._  
  
The Doctor pressed a kiss on Rose’s forehead and left her room.  
  
***********  
Rose, still half asleep, entered the console room and found the Doctor running around and pressing buttons like mad as if he’d just woken from his hibernation.  
  
 _Where did he get all that energy from?_  
  
“Morning sunshine!” The Doctor came over to her, still bouncing. He suddenly stopped as he noticed her pajamas. “Nice. Very… pink. Ish.”  
  
“Oi! It’s not my favourite either, but don’t insult Hello Kitty!” Rose giggled and rubbed her eyes.  
  
“Helloooo Kitty. Right. I’m not really a cat person, you know that.” Rose stuck out her tongue, but the Doctor suddenly turned serious. “How are you feeling?” He stepped closer and studied her face. Rose felt his warm, sweet breath on her skin and was overwhelmed by his sudden intimacy.  
  
“I uhm… I feel fine, I suppose.” Rose stuttered. “Why? Is there something wrong?”  
  
He looked at her for another second before he grinned. “Oh, no! Not at all! Just asking. It’s nothing.” He hesitated, but cupped her cheek and he shivered inside as he felt her warm skin against his hand. Rose blushed and looked away from his gaze.  
  
“Oooowkaaay… I’m uhm… in the bathroom if you need me.” And she was gone.  
  
 _See? She didn’t mean it last night. She probably said it to someone else in her dream._  
  
***********  
Rose felt her muscles relax as the warm water streamed down her body. She closed her eyes and tried to feel his hand against her cheek again. His touch was so intimate and warm that it had almost burnt her. Rose sighed and turned down the water.  
  
 _He’s being overprotective again. Nothing else. Don’t start imagining things._  
  
She put on her clothes, a simple pair of jeans and a blue blouse, and went back to the console room.  
  
The Doctor was leaning against the console and gave her a dazzling smile as he saw her. “If you go through those doors, you’ll find yourself in 6 th century England,” he pointed at her outfit “but you’d better put on a coat. You know what the English weather is like.”  
  
Rose ran to her closet, came back wearing a long, black coat and took his hand.  
  
***********  
Rose’s laugh rang through the TARDIS and the Doctor quickly closed the door behind them.  
  
“Blimey! I didn’t know King Arthur is that short-tempered! I wonder what we did wrong for him to send his archers after us!” Rose stopped giggling as she saw the Doctor’s expression. “Doctor?” He was staring at her back with a serious look. Rose tried to look at her hood. “Oh, an arrow!! Phew, that was close!” Rose laughed nervously, hoping the Doctor would start laughing as well. Instead he pulled the arrow out of her hood and threw it away angrily. He turned back to Rose and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him.  
  
 _I almost lost her again and it’s my fault. I have to tell her. I must, before it’s too late._  
  
“D… Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor sighed and took her face between his hands. He stared into her eyes and inched closer, his nose almost touching hers. Again, Rose felt his warm breath on her skin and she couldn’t quite register what was happening.  
  
“Rose, I… I...”  
  
 _I can’t._  
  
“Actually, I’m hungry. You too? We need to get our strength back after all that running.” He smiled at her and let go of her cheeks. Before Rose could say something, he was off to the kitchen. Rose stood there for a couple of seconds, holding her hands against her cheeks. Her face saddened.  
  
 _Don’t imagine things. Don’t._  
  
***********  
“I’m really tired.” Rose yawned as she watched the fire burn brightly in the fireplace. They just had dinner and the Doctor had said he wanted to read a book, so they went to the library with the giant fireplace. One of Rose’s favourite rooms. Rose was lying on the soft, fluffy carpet while the Doctor was reading a Gallifreyan book in his chaise longue.  
  
“Hmmm?” The Doctor didn’t look up from his book. All Rose could see was his hair peeping from above the book.  
  
“I said I’m tired. Was a busy, but exciting day. Loved it.” She looked at the Doctor, hoping he would turn his attention to her. “Thank you.” He still didn’t look at her, as if he didn’t care and she sighed. She sat up, closed her eyes and listened to the crackling firewood instead. She tried to enjoy the warm glow of the fire on her skin.  
  
 _Maybe he’s still angry because of that incident with the arrow? Ah, it doesn’t matter. I’m still alive. I’m still here, with him._  
  
Rose suddenly gasped as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. The Doctor sat behind her on the carpet and rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed happily and smiled.  
  
“You’re welcome.” He whispered in her ear.  
  
Rose felt herself relax against his warm body, feeling safe in his embrace. He wasn’t angry.  She looked up at him, observing how the golden figures of the burning fire danced across his face. He looked down and met her eyes, fascinated by their sparkle.  
  
 _I don’t care if he doesn’t feel the same. I can't deny this to my heart any longer. He must know it._  
  
Rose laid her head in the crook of his neck, her lips almost kissing his soft skin.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The Doctor’s head shot up and he looked down at her, clearly baffled. “You… you do?”  
  
Rose blushed and smiled nervously. "I can't deny this to my heart any longer, Doctor. I understand if you’re angry with me now, but I don’t care. I want you to know that I love you and I intend to stay with you…” Rose couldn’t finish her sentence as he claimed her lips with his. She melted against him as his lips moved urgently against hers. He pulled her even closer and tangled his fingers in her hair. Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew even more passionate as she parted her lips and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Tongues danced together while the fire in the fireplace casted a glow upon them. Rose broke the kiss first, gasping for some air.  
  
“Forever?” The Doctor asked, out of breath.  
  
Rose smiled and stroked his cheek. “Forever.”  
  
The Doctor laid down on the carpet and Rose settled her head in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “I love you too.”  
  
The firewood kept on crackling and the fire kept on burning as the two lovers lay in each other’s arms. Still, the fire of the fireplace was nothing compared to their fire of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
